


Experiment Number Three

by Mouse9



Series: Cherries and Ginger [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Sherlock has found a new subject for his experimentations.





	Experiment Number Three

_Experiment number three with nepeta cararia._

_After ingesting a small amount of the substance in its granule form, the subject has symptoms of euphoria, dilated pupils, accelerated heart rate and what seems like dry mouth._

_Within the hour the subject has been in contact with the drug, subject has run around the entire flat five times, knocked off three books from the shelf twice, once by running into said bookshelf with its hind end and had tried to attack my feet no less than six times. _

_Subject is currently panting in the middle of the sitting room on his back rolling around the rug and is exhibiting signs of paranoia. _

_Further experiments will revolve around said paranoia. Reminder to bring over actual plant for next experiment to see what subject does with access to more than minute amounts given during each experiment…_

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, what have you done to my cat!”

From his curled-up position on the couch, Sherlock winced as Molly’s horrified screech interrupted his observations. 

Toby, who’d been meowing and wiggling around the rug on his back suddenly let out a terrified yowl, shot straight up in the air and practically flew from the sitting room and towards the hallway, his feet barely touching the floor. 

Molly slammed the door to her flat and glared at the man still sitting on her couch, feet tucked under him, looking at her warily. 

“You gave Toby catnip. No, don’t try to deny it,” She cut him off as she stormed past him towards the kitchen. “I know what my cat looks like high.” She sent him a dirty glare as he peeked over the couch to watch her fill up Toby’s water bowl. 

“What I want to know is why you felt the need to drug my cat.”

“One of us might as well be having some fun.” He muttered, flopping back to his previous position. 

“What?” He winced realizing she’d heard him. She stormed through the flat, stopping before where he was sitting. 

“Are you high?” She grabbed his chin in her hand and peered into his eyes, searching for any sign of drug use. 

“What? No!” He tried to wave her hand away, but her grip was like iron. “I promised no more and I meant it. Stop it!”

He retreated from her stern glare, pushed further back into the cushions. She sniffed once and went back into the kitchen. 

He waited a moment to make sure she wasn’t coming back out like the avenging angel she was before relaxing back into his seat, his arms folding across his chest in a pout. 

“Toby, here baby.” He heard her coo softly, shaking a bowl full of food. “Come out and get the num nums.”

_Num nums? Honestly?_

He raised back over the top of the couch to berate her on her words but was stopped by another stern glare. He spotted Toby, the blacks of his pupils prevalent, crawling almost on his stomach carefully towards her as she softly cooed his name. The cat was truly stoned out of its mind and Sherlock felt a little sympathy for the cat, remembering what the paranoid part of the high felt like. The cat finally reached Molly and the bowl of food that she held and began eating as she stroked his fur. 

“That’s right, eat the lovely food and then have a little nap. You’ll be back to normal soon.”

Sherlock went back to pouting. The cat got love and pettings and food when he was high, all he’d gotten was slaps and told to cough. While he was mulling over the unfairness of it all, Molly came and sat down on the couch beside him. 

“Toby’s old,” she explained. “He can’t digest catnip like younger cats. It reacts to him differently. How many times has this happened?”

“Three.” He pouted. There’s no use in denying he’d done it before, she knew…she always knew. Molly shook her head. 

“That explains some things.” She said, mostly to herself. “The missing vase, misfiled books, the scattered underwear from the laundry bin.”

“That was me.” He flinched when she gave him a look. “I needed a pair of knickers for an experiment. I bought you new ones.”

That earned him another exasperated glare. 

“You can’t drug Toby anymore.”

“But I’m bored.” He was not above whining to get his way.

“Then find something else to do. Something that doesn’t involve drugging Toby, or yourself or me,” she added as an afterthought. He would never, but she wasn’t taking the chance of a loophole. “Something that doesn’t involve any more of my knickers or any of my clothing for that matter, or burning down my flat.”

He wrinkled his nose and heaved a very put-upon sigh. “You’re no fun.”

“I am tons of fun.” 

Toby half walked, half stumbled into the sitting room and hissed at Sherlock as he passed. Sherlock eyed the cat. 

“Oh hush, you had fun while it lasted.” He insisted. Toby ignored him and sat in the middle of the floor to lick his hindquarters…and promptly tumbled over. 

He heard a strangled noise come from Molly and turned his head in time to see her cover a grin with her hand.

“Well, I’m off to take a bath.” She stood up and his gaze followed her. She glanced back at him with a small smile. “Want to experiment on the effects warm bath water and an annoyingly delicious partner has on a woman’s libido?”

“That doesn’t…oh.” He stood up and began following her down the hallway. Back in the sitting room, the sound of wet hacking could be heard. 

“By the way, too much catnip makes Toby sick. I’ve cleaned up the last three, this time it’s your turn. Hopefully, he doesn’t get sick in your shoes.”

The wet hacking turned into a sick sound that stopped Sherlock in his tracks and had him backtracking towards the sitting room.   
“Toby, no!” he yelled as he hurried to save his shoes. Molly giggled as she continued her path to the bathroom.


End file.
